Question: Umaima did 31 more squats than Omar at night. Umaima did 75 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Answer: Umaima did 75 squats, and Omar did 31 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $75 - 31$ squats. She did $75 - 31 = 44$ squats.